A computer network generally consists of a plurality of networked devices physically connected to each other through some communication medium, such as a copper or fiber optic cable. Networked devices typically include, for example, computer workstations, hubs or concentrators, bridges and routers. As networks become increasingly complex, it becomes increasingly important to keep track of the various devices on a network and how they are interconnected. Such interconnection information is referred to herein as the topology of the network.
A network may be perceived either logically or physically. A network can be perceived logically as a group of logical devices communicating through logical communication links. In contrast, most human network users perceive a network physically (i.e. as a group of physical devices, located in physical locations, connected by physical cables). Typically, the logical topology of a network does not correspond exactly to the physical topology of the network. For example, a single physical device may constitute a plurality of logical devices. Similarly, a single physical cable may carry signals for a plurality of logical communication links.
In the past, applications have been developed which determine and display the logical topology of a network. Unfortunately, the information communicated by these displays may not be very helpful in repairing certain problems. For example, the termination of a logical link between two logical devices may indicate a hardware error in a physical device. However, before the error may be repaired, the physical devices corresponding to the logical devices must be determined. Since there is not always a one-to-one correspondence between physical devices and logical devices, this determination may not be straightforward. Further, once the appropriate physical devices have been determined, they must be located. A logical map typically identifies logical devices by logical addresses or logical identification numbers. These addresses generally do not convey information about the physical location of the physical device corresponding to the logical device.
Consequently, one strategy has been developed for determining and displaying the physical topology of a network. Such a strategy is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,120 issued to Brown et al. on Jul. 6, 1993. According to this strategy, a control console adapter creates an "ancestor table" indicating how each concentrator in a network system is related to a "root" concentrator. A topology display showing the relationships between the various concentrators and the root concentrator may be generated based on the ancestor table.
However, other types of topology displays may be more helpful than an ancestor tree display for certain network monitoring and debugging operations. Other topology display formats are disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/279,490 entitled "Nodal View User Interface For Network Management" filed on the same day herewith. Therefore, it is clearly desirable to provide a variety of network management station applications ("NMS applications") for displaying physical and logical topology maps in a variety of formats. Unfortunately, the structure and contents of the ancestor table is specifically directed to an ancestor tree display. The generation of other topology display formats, such as logical displays, based on the ancestor table would be difficult or impossible. Further, the incorporation of ancestor table-building functionality into a plurality of NMS applications would result in a wasteful duplication of data and functionality.
In light of the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for displaying the physical and logical topology of a network in a variety of formats. Further, it is clearly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for supplying device connectivity information to a plurality of NMS applications, from which the plurality of NMS applications may generate various types of topology displays. Finally, it is clearly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for creating and maintaining a single, central device connectivity database accessible to the variety of NMS applications.